Charmed: A New 3: The Short Life of Willow Taylor
by Spike Xander's Drink
Summary: Chris, Wyatt and Melinda are the children of Piper Halliwell, and as so the have some high expectations to fufill. When a young witch Ava and an older, but extremely reluctant witch come along everything changes, and the Charmed ones are born again.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Halliwell was tired, overwhelmed with responsibility. The second son of Piper Halliwell, Chris had started up a daycare from home, while trying to keep up with his booming bakery out of home. At the moment Chris was watching four toddlers and one baby, of course it didn't help that he had gotten a five tear cake that was a combination of two flavors. If that wasn't enough he had to make it in two days, and had to decorate it with fondant pedals that he would have to airbrush a deep rose, and somehow he had to incorporate the sea into the cake. His job at the moment could not be tougher.

Chris was in the kitchen doing his best to keep up with the five hungry kids and his cake. Thank god for the double ovens his mother had bought shortly before her death. Most of Chris's customers were high-end and required that their little brats have high protein and extremely low fat meals. So that's how our favorite pastry chef had ended up baking white meat chicken breast and steaming snap peas and carrots. Chris looked back at the kids all standing on chairs mixing the bowls of batters he had given them to stir. He smiled as the oldest toddler tried to teach the sweet baby Rose how to stir. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

His hired help, Ava Fuerza, was a sophomore at Maple High who already had all but four of her graduating credits. That fact allowed the girl to come to the Manor at one every day, unfortunately, for the same reason Ava could come at twelve so could Chris' devil sister Melinda. Chris was happy though. Melinda knew not to rally the kids to annoy the man when he was working on a big order, and Ava was a big help. She was a self taught cake decorator and she had potential, which coupled with her love and skill with the kids made her irreplaceable. Chris accepted her as an apprentice as soon as her community service was up.

Chris sighed as he heard the back door open and the two teenage girls trample in.

"Mel." He yelled, "Can you finish the kids lunches for me please?"

Melinda walked in shaking her dark hair over her shoulder and smiled putting it up in a pony tail. Being her mother's daughter, and Chris's sister, Mel definitely knew where to pick up when he left off.

Chris walked to Ava. "Ava, I need you to go pick up these things from the store. Take my jeep, there is some money in the sunglass holder. Oh and stop by Mr. Richards! Tell him his pie will be a little late tomorrow."

"Sure thing Cake Boss!" Ava teased. Ava strutted out and jumped into the seat of Chris's new jeep. Driving off she sighed. When she spotted Willow Tree, she sighed. That place was handling every piece of her life. She was really thankful to the owner, Willow, but he barely had time to speak with her, or work on her case.

She continued to drive, unaware of the events unfolding back at the Manor.

.o0o.

Chris and Melinda were busily taking care of the children and the cake. Melinda was in the kitchen just setting the food down in front of the kids. Of course if things were ever that simple for the Halliwell family then life would definitely be easier. Just at that time a warlock decided to blink into the kitchen. Melinda's first instinct was to petrify the nearest thing to her. Thankfully it was the kids. Melinda flexed her hands causing the children to freeze in stone.

Melinda then flexed her hands once more to send the demon back to hell. The demon exploded into several particles of dust looking substance. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Easy." Melinda turned to call for Chris, stopping when the dust caught her eye, it was reforming. "Chris!"

Chris looked into the dining room from the kitchen seeing the reforming dust her cursed. When the demon was completely reformed he flicked his hand to the side sending it into a wall. And like that the dance of death started.

.o0o.

Ava was finally done and was pulling back onto the street that held several homes, including the manor. She pulled into the driveway of the manor and walked through the front door. Then she heard the crash. She froze in her place and after gentle setting everything in her arms down softly she peeked around the corner. She saw Chris standing over his sister with a blue shield surrounding them. She saw Melinda on the ground kneeling and throwing her hands out at random objects, somehow causing explosions from a distance.

Then she looked into the center of the room. A man, just ordinary looking, stood there, except he would continuously disappear then reappear and throw black balls of dark energy at Ava's friends. Ava thought, if Chris and Mel were behind the other two phenomenons then she shouldn't have to worry about exposing herself. She looked at her hands and felt them start to tingle. She knew that her one offensive power wouldn't be much use at all, but she had also knew it would create a distraction for either her, Chris, or Melinda to act.

She jumped out from her hiding spot and shot a small storm of red energy straight into the face of the man. The man stumbled back clutching his face, blinded by the energy. Ava, being the closest to the man took her opportunity. She jumped up and gave the man a spin kick to the face, all occupants of the room saw the neck spin and heard the awful snap that accompanied it. The man fell to the ground then burnt in up in flames.

Chris and Melinda stood with their mouths open like fish. Ava turned towards them and smiled sheepishly.

"So, we need to talk."

Chris took out his phone, and started dialing. "Melinda, unfreeze the kids. I'm calling their parents to pick them up, Ava, you know our brother Wyatt? I need you to call him and tell him to get here now. And then call the Anderson wedding party and tell them we have to cancel."

Melinda gave a look to the make shift battle field and gave a sigh. She turned back to Ava and winked then turning back, "Repair." She said steadily waving her hand over the damaged area. Ava was in shock when everything started to fix itself without any help.

Then Melinda made her way to the kitchen and nuked the food that the kids were about to eat. She waved her hand again and unfroze the kids, who came to life immediately not even with an inkling that a battle just took place in the house of their favorite babysitter.

.o0o.

Ava sat rigidly on the comfortable over stuffed couch staring back at Melinda, Chris and their older brother Wyatt.

"So you're witches?" She asked slowly.

"Yes we are!" Smiled Melinda, "And apparently you are too!"

"Your power is Energy Sparks." The all looked at Wyatt who stated the fact, "I'm going to assume that because that ability is extremely week, you have more, defensive or offensive is anyone's guess."

"My question is why you don't have a whitelighter." They all looked at the middle child who moved his hair without touching it, "I'm going to call Connie."

Chris walked up to the attic knowing that for new witches it could be a bit much to see a random person orb into the room. Once he stepped into the room that the Book of Shadows resided in he yelled.

"Connie, I need you!"

A small girl appeared, "Hi Chrissie!"

"Hey, I have a witch that was never assigned a whitelighter." Chris explained to the child-lighter.

"Ava. Yes, the elders are glad you finally found out." Connie stepped toward Chris, "Chrissie, I know you don't understand, but it is extremely important that you teach her everything. She is vital in the up-coming war. You have to teach her, it was promised that if the second son of the eldest Charmed one did not become a teacher to the lost witch, then magic will be forever in turmoil."

"So she didn't get a whitelighter because I am supposed to teach her a handed down craft?" Chris said, "That's insane, it could take years."

"And yet your aunts taught Paige in a year."

"Okay Connie. But tell Mom and Paige to go die." Chris rolled his eyes.

"They say that they're already dead. Goodbye, Christopher."

"Whatever, Constance." Chris replied turning.

Chris turned on his heel and walked back down to the front room. The three looked at Chris.

"Chris, her powers weren't ever bound, did Connie tell you anything?" Mel asked when Chris made his reappearance.

"Apparently I am supposed to teach her how to be a witch." Chris said surveying Ava.

"Well that sucks." Melinda said with sweet sarcasm, "See ya."

"Melody, you got stuff to do to." Melinda turned at the voice of her own whitelighter Rosie.

"Shit. All right and what do I have to do?" Melinda asked the tall blond woman.

"We need you to find a witch. He's cloaked himself from the supernatural world using old magic. However the magic of the Charmed ones running through your blood should counteract that, plus your hyper sensitivity of magic will give you a boost." Rosie explained.

"I hate you, but fine. Rosie would you go down and run P3 for tonight?"

"Sure!" Rosie disappeared in a swirl of glowing blue balls of light.

Ava's eyes widened and she paled staring at the place that the whitelighter just stood. Wyatt smiled happily.

"And I've got nothing to do!" Wyatt smiled as he was his own whitelighter.

"Wy," Melinda took a menacing step towards him and he stepped back, "You can choose, help me," her voice lowered as she threatened the next part, "or help Christopher."

Wyatt, no stranger to his brother's lack of patient and the habit of throwing things around the room when he got frustrated, opted for the former.

"You." He squeaked.

"Smart choice." Chris stated rolling his eyes, "Ava go up to the attic, I'll be there in a moment." Ava simply moved her gaze from where Rosie had vanished to where Chris stood, "Now." Chris pointed and Ava scampered up the stairs.

Chris turned to his family.

"So what's the what?" Melinda asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Same thing as always, another Apocalypse," Chris looked at his older brother, "And it sounds bad. Source worthy bad."

The two other young adults looked at the twenty three year old Chris.

"And they want you to teach her why?" Asked Wyatt.

"Ava is supposed to be a major player." Chris said, "Maybe we should call in help?" Chris said

"Chris you can handle it." Melinda said putting her hand on his shoulder, "You taught me everything I know."

"Over time!" Chris stressed, "I don't know how long I have to show Ava the basics much less the advanced magic. If I fail who knows what will happen."

"Relax, you are the best teacher they could've chosen!" Wyatt said confidently.

Melinda nodded happily agreeing with the pair's older brother. Chris sighed and looked down, "But what if I do fail?"

"Then the world will be destroyed, but it's not just on you, we will help as much as possible!" Melinda said in complete confidence.

Chris gave out a chuckle, "Thanks, Mel."

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find myself a witch." Melinda grabbed Wyatt and the pair orbed out.

.o0o.

Melinda and Wyatt had no idea where to look. Melinda had tried everything, the spell to call a lost witch, scrying and she even used her strength to look through the mirror. None of it had worked, they couldn't find this witch.

Wyatt was tired of waiting for his sister and finally said he would go see the elders. Melinda sighed in frustration as he orbed out. Melinda thought for a second and finally fell to the ground.

"This better work." She grumbled.

Melinda started to chant.

"Melinda, here my words,

Answer my plea,

and multiply my powers by three,

And bring the witch here to me,

Magic of the Halliwells,

Let the witch here the bells,

And bring the witch here to Mel,

Melinda here my words."

Melinda's hair turned from a sanded blond into a pure snow white. Her skin began to glow with her now enhanced powers. She then repeated the spell to call a lost witch. And something happened. She got inside the head of the male witch she was looking for. The man looked up at the woman that just entered his office.

"Mr. Taylor, a celebrity is on the phone. She wants to fund Willow Tree!" She said

"Great! Patch her through." Taylor picked up the phone, "Yes this is Willow Taylor. Why thank you! Yes of course! One million? No that's not to little, why thank you, yes, yes thank you!" Willow hung up the phone and when he did it was like he hung up with her connection.

"Wyatt!" Wyatt appeared out of the blue swirl of orbs. Melinda smiled to him, "I found our witch. And you would have no idea."

Wyatt grabbed her and orbed her home. "Chris I found our witch!" The two appeared in the attic next to a shocked Ava and Chris you was staring at her mouth agape. "What's wrong?"

"Ava is, she, oh my god, Ava is telepathic!" Chris said.

"Cool?" Melinda said as if it wasn't a big deal,

"And an empath."

"Well our witch is Willow Taylor the third." Melinda said hoping to top Chris's news, witch to Ava she certainly did.

"You mean the dude that handles my foster care?" She said spinning.

Wyatt thought for a second, "If that's true, maybe we should have her approach him."

"She can't go alone." Chris said, "I'll go. We can say we want to donate a cake to the next charity event."

"Perfect!" Ava said happily, "I can say I talked you into it!"

"When will you guys go?" Asked Melinda

"Tomorrow, we need to teach Ava as much defense as possible tonight." Chris answered.

Melinda looked at Wyatt as did Chris. "I'll take her to the basement."

"I'll make dinner." Chris stated

"And I'll let the parents know we can't work tomorrow!" Mel said following him.

Ava looked at Wyatt, "So tall, dark and not so handsome, what are we going to do?"

"I am going to teach you how to fist fight."

.o0o.

Wyatt was covered in fresh purple bruises. Ava was smiling at him smugly, sporting only one or two bruises of her own. Both occupants of the basement-turned-training room, however, where both covered in sweat. Ava had beat Wyatt at his own game.

"You're good," Wyatt panted

"I grew up on the streets." Ava said her breath normal, "But I might, just maybe, be using my telepathy."

Wyatt laughed, "Cheater."

"Boy-scout!" Ava shot back happily. The two walked up to where Chris was just now setting the food on the table and Melinda was setting glasses on the table and filling the glasses with lemonade.

The pair both sat and jumped when Chris snapped towards them, "Go wash up!"

The pair both scurried to their respective sinks and washed the grim of their faces hands and both, unknowing that the other did it, (Ava out of habit, Wyatt out of fear) scrubbed their arms clean.

Finally they got back to the table where Melinda was staring at the fish Chris had slipped onto her plate.

"It's so beautiful, Chris! I don't even wanna touch it, much less eat it!" Melinda said sweetly as she tried to slip out of her chair.

"Nice try Mel, 'A' for effort, but you are not getting out of it that easily!" Chris said pointing the spatula at her before dishing up Ava's plate.

"She hates fish." Wyatt explained in a whisper smiling and chuckling at his sister's misfortune. That is, until Chris piled peas onto his plate. "Um, No thank you." The orbed the peas back into the pan and Chris used his powers to push them back onto Wyatt's plate.

Ava smiled, "Chris knows what he is doing, and you guys really should just eat the food." Ava then looked at Chris, "May I have a lot of peas?"

Chris smiled, "Absolutely. It will be nice to finally have someone around who appreciates my cooking."

The group all sat down to diner when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Chris walked to the door only to find their 'lost witch' Willow Taylor standing at their door. "May I help you."

Willow pushed past him and stepped into the room where the food was ready. He sat down at an empty chair.

"So," He drawled looking at the group, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Ava realizing that she should cover up magic and forgetting that Willow was also a witch jumped on the chance to practice her lying.

"Mr. Taylor if you mean what I think you mean, I will sue you into the ground!" She said in mock offense.

Willow stood and putting his hands on the table, he leaned over his eyes gleaming, "Is that a threat?"

Not one to be intimidated Ava stood up, her hands on her hips. "Absolutely."

Willow looked to the side of him and saw a flower pot with a brown flower residing in the dried soil. He threw his hand towards it and it flew towards her neck. The now green, and strong vine wrapped around the young girls neck.

"Listen close, Halliwell." He turned toward Melinda, "Stay out of my mind, stay away from my business, and leave me out of magic. My mother did not tell your aunt Prue to go fuck herself simply so you could draw me into the dangerous life that you live."

Melinda looked at him, "But your mom didn't tell Prue to fuck off so you could threaten ours." Melinda flicked her hand towards the vine and it exploded.

"So then we've reached an agreement." Willow said.

"I didn't agree to anything." Melinda stated.

"Your loss, Halliwell." Willow shocked the group and blinked out of the dining room.

Chris, Melinda and Wyatt shared a look of horror. Then hearing Ava cough the three rushed to her.

"Ava?"


	2. Chapter 2

Willow Taylor the third blinked into his office and threw himself against the wall for support. Even the blue drywall wouldn't give him strength. The twenty-seven year old looked up into the mirror that resided behind his desk. A vision of him stared back with a wicked grin. The only visible difference between the two figures was the hair. Where the Willow Taylor outside of the mirror had shoulder length red hair, the mirror image of him had short black dreadlocks.

"What's the matter, Willow, baby?" sneered the raven haired version, "You starting to feel…bad?"

"Shut up!" Willow said

"Baby, come on, don't you need a little more fun?" Willow .2 asked sweetly,

"I said Shut up!" The mirror shattered and the pieces fell to the ground. A piece skidded to the lone figure that caused it to crack. The boy picked up the shard of mirror he stared into it and let a tear slip down his cheek. "What am I?"

.o0o.

Ava sat on the couch slurping down some hot tea. Melinda and Wyatt were talking about Willow and Chris was upstairs looking at the book for any answer that he could get. Wyatt and Melinda finally settled on a vanquishing potion and a spell. Melinda set to work writing the spell and Wyatt moved into the kitchen to work on the potion. Chris came down stairs at that point.

"Guys there is nothing about the powers he displayed belonging to a warlock. I think this is more than just some warlock." Chris said

"So he stole the powers, big deal!" Melinda said from her place at the dining room table, "We still need to vanquish him."

"No way has he stolen those powers." Ava said suddenly, "Maybe it's my telepathy kicking in, but I know how to read people, and that extends to the super natural, he was way too familiar with those powers to have stolen them. Not to mention he was struggling, inner conflict was a big deal, and lastly no way a power that is so pure it can heal a half-dead plant can go hand in hand with a warlock, ever."

Wyatt came out from the kitchen, "Ava, no disrespect, but you are new to the supernatural world, how can you be so sure."

"I don't know," Ava replied, "I just am."

"Well we can't just go of a feeling." Wyatt said

"Melinda's feelings always get us far, and Ava is an empath, she has an ability to know what everyone in the room his feeling, even when she isn't aware of actively using the ability." Chris defended, "Besides, I think I found another possibility."

"What's that?" Melinda asked in disinterest.

"The Mirror Mage," Chris said, "they're warlocks that attach themselves to a host. The host is the only one that can see them. The Mirror Mage starts by looking like their last host or their original form, and then slowly starts to take on the traits and characteristics of the hosts. Once they assume the physical identity of the host they become corporal. And on a side note, the Mirror Mage is sensitive to any probing of the host's mind and if in the final stage of the transformation can also…"

"Can also what?" Ava asked curiously

"Control the host." Chris looked up at the three other's staring back at them.

"Well what is the last stage?" Wyatt asked setting down his mixing bowl.

"The Mage will be fully transformed once the trait that the host favors the most is copied." Chris answered

"Mr. Taylor told me, after I said that I liked his hair, that his hair was his most favorite thing about himself." Ava said, "Is there a spell or something that will make the mage seen to us?"

"No." Answered Melinda and Chris at the same time, "Wyatt," Chris continued, "there is, however a potion, make it."

"The three of us will work on that spell bit."

The group set to work, busily trying to figure something out. Ava, Chris and Mel where all working on finding a spell, until finally Chris hissed.

"This is pointless we don't even know if a spell will work." Chris said

"Well let's summon someone who does." Melinda replied

"Wait we can summon?" Ava asked shocked

"Among other things." Mel said absently waving her hand dismissively at the Spanish girl, "We could call grams or Paige? Maybe Aunt Prue?"

"Or we could summon a Mirror Mage." Stated Ava, causing the other two occupants to look at her. "If they really are separate beings, then I'll be able to read them. And we can always vanquish them if need be."

"Wow." Melinda said, "She is like Aunt Paige on steroids."

"She does catch on fast." Chris agreed, "Okay, we'll try it your way, but if it doesn't work we will summon someone."

"Great." Ava said, "Because I have a spell written to summon one."

"Wyatt, is that potion almost done?" Chris called

"Yeah, actually, it is a fast potion, mostly dry ingredients." Wyatt said turning the corner with four viles of acid pink liquid. He handed each witch one vile, "Alright, hit us Ava."

Ava nodded and turned toward the mirror.

"Spirits and kin, here my call,

Bring the mage to me,

Threw the mirror on the wall,

And let us all see,

What creature enters our halls."

The mirror started to glow and Ava smiled feeling the rush of magic flow threw her. She turned to look at Melinda and Chris who both looked happily at her. She didn't catch the fact that when she looked back to the mirror, they gave each other wary looks. A woman appeared in the mirror that look similar to Paige, except this woman did not have Paige's dark locks, instead her hair was a bright green color that was obviously died so now, as it faded it looked like puke. Her hair was nappy and dirty and she wore a frown on her face.

"Who calls me to this manor?" she questioned in a rough voice.

"I do." Ava said stepping up, she felt anger coming from the mirror and bravery from somewhere behind her so she focused on the two emotions that were not hers in order to avoid showing her fear, "We need to know some things."

"And this is why you called me?" The woman sneered.

"Yea, this is why I called you." Ava hissed, "I need a spell that allows your kind to be seen by witches."

The face of the female mage went dead. "You're a novice, aren't you?"

"No!" Ava lied, the mage gave her a look.

"You can all see me, correct?" She looked and the other three witches in the room.

"Yes." They said together.

"And you are a telepath, correct?" Her gaze returned to Ava.

Ava nodded.

"There is your answer. All you need to do is get in the head of the witch possessed then implant the image into the heads of your allies. Make sure the witch avoids more than one mirror in one room. We mages can move around in mirrors." The mage replied, "Now I hate this house, my last visit with Paige didn't go so well. And I am very wary of her descendants."

"And you should be." Melinda flicked her hair back somehow managing to look threatening even though her frame was tiny compared to the other three occupants that stood outside of the mirror.

.o0o.

Willow was wearing a black tank-top under a deep green tightly crocheted hoodie. He hand on a pair on black slacks and his shoes were simple loafers. His reflection opted for the same outfit but without the hoodie.

Willow had come in about thirty minutes early. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, he went home and because of his lack of wariness, he stayed up and researched what the hell was going on with him. He hadn't been able to find anything.

When Willow looked up to the now replaced mirror he hissed out, "Black on black, hard to pull off."

"Not really." Willow .2 said smiling. "Have you given up yet?"

"Not in this life time." Willow replied, "What are you."

"If I told you," Laughed the reflection, "then it wouldn't be fun to watch you guess."

Willow sighed and stood up, walking over to his coffee machine. He had already gone through several cups, in fact he was on his second pot of the day. But caffeine wasn't helping the man. He was completely out of sorts in his office, in his home, and even I his own life. Willow Taylor was being pushed out of himself.

Will dreaded the day to come. Luckily he didn't have any appointments today and he wasn't expecting much work as his lovely secretary was putting together the fund raiser in hopes of a promotion. He knew his father should have promoted her long ago, but holding off just a bit longer definitely clinched the small girl's loyalty. Willow finished his paperwork nearly an hour after she arrived.

Willow hit the button on the com system. When the light lit up he leaned forward, "Mary, I think I am going to go out for brunch. Would you like anything?"

"Sure, thing Mr. Taylor!" She said happily, "A nice cup of coffee and a bagel would be nice please!"

"Alright."

"Mr. Taylor if you'll come up front real fast I'll give you five bucks to help you pay." Mary said into the com system.

"Okay."

Willow collected his stuff. He slipped on his red velvet trench coat then pulled on his black cashmere scarf and matching gloves. He grabbed his laptop bag and locked the door that went to the alleyway. He slipped out his door and locked it before walking the length of the hallway and opening the door to the front office. He stopped in his tracks and stared.

Five people occupied the room, four witches, one human. Mary had been petrified and the little brunette girl that had gotten into his head was smiling smugly as she looked back from the petrified woman to the oldest witch in the room.

"What do you want?" Willow asked in fury, "You need to leave."

"There aren't any mirrors in here." One of the two male witches asked, a shorter brown-haired one, "How can we tell."

"I've been reading him since his mind came into range," Ava said, "there is definitely a mirror mage occupying his mirror space."

"Good to know." Wyatt said, "We are here to help you Mr. Taylor, here to help you get rid of that thing in the mirror."

Willow looked into the tall blonds eyes and felt the same spark he felt yesterday. Looking into the eyes of the taller male had him convinced, "Please help." Willow let go, he started to sob, he felt awful, he fell to the ground and wept. Ava rushed over to him.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said showing her softer side, then she stiffened, "It's hurt me so much. I felt as if I was being pushed out," Ava turned to face Wyatt, "please help me, I don't want that thing to push me out, I've fought for everything I have and I can't fight anymore."

Willow looked as if he'd been slapped, "Empath."

Wyatt knelt in front of Willow, "Yes, but hey, listen to me. You don't have to fight this thing alone. You can rely on us now."

Willow collapsed forward into Wyatt's arms, latching on to the taller man and resumed sobbing. Ava joined in the hug only a moment later. Melinda and Chris once again gave each other a wary glance, this time referring to both of the new additions to the family. Chris and Melinda understood why Willow and Ava had to become a part of their family; Melinda had a knack to just know it was right. But both of the younger Halliwells worried what it would mean for them, Ava had already demonstrated power beyond power, and Willow, he seemed to know more, even through his tear filled eyes they could see wisdom, they could see an old soul, someone who would feel the need to hide. That could of course easily take the Halliwells down; a simple mistake on Willow's part could mean death for one or all of the Halliwells. And Ava could easily be consumed by the powers she had, or worse she could be destined to be an oracle. If Ava became an oracle her life would be lost, her powers would multiply and she would belong to magic, holding no emotions beyond reason.

The fate of the Halliwells now rested on the two newest witches, one fighting being part of the supernatural world and one much too ignorant to realize any dangers, much less any evil. It was even scary to know that Wyatt seemed to ignore these two facts completely, dangerous because both Melinda and Chris knew that in a different world, a parallel, Wyatt had been the king of evil the power of the twice blessed, Wyatt knew this as well, which is why he had limited his powers to some of the most basic and ones that were easiest to defeat, he could find. It scared the younger siblings to no end, even though Chris was the most powerful known witch, what if Wyatt got his hands on an even more powerful one. After all Willow can't have been the first witch to cloak himself from the elders.

While the two siblings silently discussed this, and while Wyatt and Ava sat on the floor comforting their new friend the door creaked open. Another Willow was assessing the situation and smiling on his good fortune. He had picked the second most powerful with out of the prophesied Pentad. That, plus his own abilities that happened to be that of an upper level warlock (i.e. blinking, electrokenisis, and pressure) made him quite the threat to the first four members of the pentad.

Of course he knew which four of the witches were actually members of the Pentad and he knew the one that was not. He smiled at the pretty little blond girl. What a waste, she could've been a greet member for the powerful group. Still he knew he had to take care of her. If he allowed her to live she could reconstitute the charmed power with her cousins, and the scourge would have his hide if any mystical group fighting for good got in their way. What a shame that the final member of the Pentad was not here, but still, destroying four out of five, would mean that none could get in his way.

He decided to come out of hiding.

"Why what have we here? Bonding are you?" He sneered

The group jumped. Melinda threw her hands out and stoned the mage. The entire group was shocked when he shook his way out of it. Willow jumped up running toward the creature, but alas his own power was used against him. The mage used Willow's power of nature enhancement to manipulate a vine into a large size and hit the flame haired man against a wall. Willow passed out instantly. Chris moved his arm like he was slamming a door, but the mage did not move, Chris then went to plan 'B' he threw a waiting couch at the mage instead. The mage dismantled the couch easily, he deflected the couch by throwing out his hand and summoning his ability of electrokenisis.

He then shot a jolt of electricity toward the telekinetic witch. Chris went flying backwards upon making impact with the bolt. Wyatt looked around and finally orbed behind the mage. He called the dagger he knew his sister always kept in her boot when vanquishing a demon and stabbed it into the back. When he woke up from the blackness he would remind himself to add nearly invincible to the entry in the book about mirror mages.

Melinda and Ava were the last to standing. Melinda gave everything she had; using her enhanced intuition to anticipate her opponent's moves, she would throw out her arms to petrify objects then flex her hands to cause them to explode, each time willing the shards of mineral to go toward her opponent. She was probably the hardest to deal with, the demon had thought, she was a spitfire, maybe he would force her into a marriage contract and turn her evil, she'd be excellent as a warlock. He finally knocked down the nuisance and in his victory, to which he actually did a victory dance, he had forgotten about the last witch.

Ava had been reading the mind of the mage since the battle began. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She could also amplify the fears of creatures. And she had found his. She used it to make one hell of a hallucination appear before the mage who started to cower, hearing an unreal conversation. Finally he blinked his way out of the area. Ava was content she smiled and passed out. The battle had taken its toll on the group, but luckily a good friend was waiting to help them out.

.o0o.

"Ava, dear, you really do need to wake up now." Ava groaned in response to the unseen voice and rolled over, but alas her side must have been on the voice's side because pain shot up it.

"Ow!" She exclaimed sitting up, "What was that."

"Me, I would imagine." Willow said sitting in a comfortable looking chair.

"Willow was hurt when that mage through him into the wall." Melinda said.

"Well it is very luckily that, unlike her mother's power, Melinda's power to petrify things cannot permanently dismantle a whitelighter." The short fat looking lady said, "It would have been terrible if I could not heal you all.

"Well, thanks for healing Wyatt." Chris smiled, "He is the only one of us that can heal."

"Come on everybody, we got a mage to vanquish." Melinda said standing up.

"Willow, come on." Wyatt encouraged when the redhead didn't follow the others.

Willow looked to Wyatt.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

Ava Fuerza had been standing for a while now. The room was shocked. Willow sat stubbornly in his chair and Ava could fell his determination and his anger at himself for not being able to stop the mage before it escaped his mirror space. Ava looked at him in sympathy while listening to the others sit in a loud silence. Finally Chris blew up, he often reminded the other two blood Halliwells of their mother.

"What the hell do you mean no?" Chris yelled angry not even waiting for an answer, "You are a coward!" He screamed.

Willow looked taken back as if he had just been slapped. Ava felt the surprise and shame hit her like a wave. She shuddered and grabbed the edge of the desk to stabilize herself. Ava felt another emotion coming of Chris in overwhelming shockwaves. Ava felt Melinda's worry weigh her down like she was chained to lead. Wyatt's concern and slight adoration for Willow was making Ava sick. Ava felt everything, her power had never been so active.

Ava started to hyper ventilate. "Enough!" She finally cried.

Chris' mouth immediately shut tight. Willow looked at Ava warily and then sighed, "You're an extremely powerful witch Ava."

"I just feel it." Ava said tears forming in her eyes, "I feel it, all of it, the entire city of San Francisco is in my head and it's killing me. Their thoughts, their sadness, their pain. I can't take it from four witches whose emotions rule their powers." Ava was sobbing by the end, she felt sadness and pity come at her in waves, when Chris moved towards her she backed to the wall, "Stay back! Your pity is like razors in my head, I-I am failing, I-my head, it's killing me."

With that the young girl collapsed. Chris ran towards her. As did Willow's whitelighter Mary. Willow sat in the chair.

"Come on let's get her back to the manor, she is practically dead here, if we stay here much longer she'll be completely useless in a fight." Chris said

Willow stood, "I'll stay and clean."

"No you won't." Chris turned on the red head, "You are coming with us, and you need to help us fight this."

"It stole my life," the equally hot-headed older man, "I will not allow that thing near me."

"It is your responsibility! So buck the fuck up and kick some demon ass." Chris seethed.

"It is not my responsibility. This building is, those orphans are and I will not let anyone hurt them or let a single one of them goes without a home because I was pulled into the supernatural again." Willow yelled, "The world needs help, and I can't help people the way I need to chanting spells and doing rituals. The world needs peace and I am going to try, at least try and give it peace!"

"This is your fault! You let that thing take form, take your appearance; you really think you're going to help anyone after that? You let this happen, this is your mistake and you need to fix it!"

"You're right it is my mistake, all the more reason for you to get the hell out of here and for me to stay out of your way!" Willow screamed

Chris stepped back. Willow sighed and went to his desk. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper he scribbled down a 'T' chart. One heading said Instructions and Spell, the other said Ingredients.

"Here follow the instructions needed, then chant the spell while making the potion. It will protect her while her empathy is out of control. It will do it until she either gains control or finds her anchor, but if whatever one of you chooses to be her anchor dies, then she is also vulnerable as the spell will die with you." Willow explained. "On the back there is also another spell to perform on your home to allow her complete freedom from her empathy while in your home. Either spell can be temporary or permanent."

"Wow this is interesting," Said Wyatt taking the spell before Chris could throw in a nasty snipe, "where did you learn this spell, we've never heard of anything like it!"

"My family was a family of defensive witches. I am the first witch to have offensive powers in my family since over three centuries." Willow explained, "My family has had to rely on the old ways to keep themselves alive for so long."

"Mom did mention back when we were young about old magic, knowledge is power; always sweep east to west, apples and lorileaf, and something else." Melinda said.

"That's a few, but they are simplistic compared to ours." Willow replied.

"Then fight with us." Chris broke back into the conversation, "Use your knowledge and your powers. Accept yourself as a witch!"

Willow looked to the ground and then looked back up to Chris, "I can't."

.o0o.

Chris was watching Melinda cast the spell and perform the ritual to become Ava's anchor. Wyatt and Chris decided, that since Wyatt was more powerful then Chris and there was a possibility that Wyatt could get back his powers and after that become even more vulnerable to the Darkness that Wyatt wouldn't become Ava's anchor. Chris decide he couldn't do it because since he was technically the most powerful one of the three, demons would attack him first. So it was agreed Melinda, being the weakest, and therefore safest from attack, would be Ava's anchor.

Ava had shut herself in the basement so she could distance herself from both the thoughts and the emotions the other three witches were having. Ava felt it all, and was getting a splitting headache. Ava was listening to the slightly muffled voices of the city of San Francisco and she was drowning in them. She never though happiness could be so painful, or that sadness could cause whoever had been crying for the past three days to cry so long. Ava was so tired of all of it.

Ava felt a boy, that must've been walking by. The boys thoughts were on if he ended his life. How much better it would be if he just disappeared so no one would have to deal with his shit. Ava started to cry. When a glint of silver caught her eye she looked at it. It was an old letter opener, and would probably do the trick. Ava smiled as she grabbed the cool silver. She dragged it across her arm getting goosebumps when the metal caressed her arm. As she was about to drag it across her wrist in order to see the crimson treasure hidden in her veins the silver opener flew out of her hands.

She looked to the door, feeling pity being shot at her like guns being fired at an enemy soldier. Chris gave her a look not hiding his pity. Chris beckoned to the smaller witch to join him.

"It's ready, Ava." Ava, looked at Chris, tears streaming.

"Just take it away."

The two walked up the stairs and Melinda sat waiting Wyatt was in the kitchen, explaining to Willow on the phone what they've done, and double checking the process. Even though Ava knew Wyatt only talked to the older boy so much because Willow made him tingle with every word he said. Wyatt ended the call and walked into the living room.

"Everything is right and correct. Mel, Ava, it's your time to shine."

The two girls moved together. Chris and Wyatt stood back and Melinda started the chant and started to make exactly what Willow had said to. The result was almost instantaneous. Melinda felt the blue light before she saw it. A small orb of blue light flew from her and started to circle Ava. A matching red one flew out of Ava's chest and mimicked the blue one. When both lights circled until they were floating in front of the girls hearts. The red light flew into Melinda at the exact same moment the blue one slipped into Ava.

Ava slumped back onto her haunches and sighed, "Their gone."

The phone rang at that moment and Wyatt quickly answered the phone.

"Yeah." Wyatt smiled, "It worked. Okay. Ava, Willow says that if you focus hard on someone around you, someone that isn't your anchor, you should be able to read them."

"Ask him if he knows why my powers are just now getting so strong. I've been and empath, and a telepath forever, but it's never had these effects.

Wyatt repeated Ava's question into the phone.

.o0o.

"Actually, I did a little research. When a witch that hasn't ever legitimately practiced, and whose power haven't been bound, their powers often experience a rapid growth of strength." Willow answered, "It's actually happened several times throughout history. Take Merlin for instance, the only reason his name goes down in history is because he had never practiced until he met Arthur, making him extremely powerful in a matter of days. It is the only reason he had Morgana beat. It is very possible that supernatural history after the two could've turned out much differently had Merlin practiced since birth."

"That's actually kind of cool." Wyatt replied after he re-explained that to Ava and the others. "So Willow, what are you doing?"

Willow stopped his movement and made a questioning and surprised face, "Why?"

"Well, I was hoping you could meet us at P3, and hang out with us, maybe a little more with…well, me?" Wyatt's voice was hopeful.

"Like a date?" Willow asked

"No! I-I…mean, yes, well…I mean, well-"

"Promise me just one thing?" Willow asked laughing when he heard Wyatt's excited reply.

"Anything!"

"No witchy stuff?" Willow heard Wyatt pause,

"No witchy stuff." Wyatt promised

"Then it's a date. Oh, and Wyatt?"

"Yeah."

"Dress nice, I like my boys to be pretty." Willow giggled.

"I'm always pretty." Wyatt stated cockily.

.o0o.

Willow really couldn't believe he was wearing what he had worn at sixteen. Now twenty five and he still fit into the clothes he wore during his high school years. He had on a pair of chunky doc martins that hand blackened gold zippers and buttons, the boots covered a pair of skinny jeans until a little under his knee. His skinny jeans were black with bleach stains splashed on random places, a black and gold belt hung on his hips. His chest was covered by a white, three-quarter sleeved shirt, that was strategically ripped and a leather biker's jacket, with bronze metals instead of the usual silver. To finish the outfit he had placed a silky looking top-hat atop his head.

Wyatt had on a simple leather jacket over white button up shirt. His jeans were a simple dark blue boot cut and his feet were covered in leather cowboy boots. Wyatt's hair was long and he had to continuously flick it out of his face for it to stay out of his eyes.

The pair sat in a booth and laughed at lame jokes each made. The two found they had a lot in common. Willow and Wyatt had an interest in books. The both loved the old TV series from the 1990s Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Wyatt confessed at one point to bring her to life when him and his siblings faced off against a coven of vampires. Willow hated discussing magic, but something about discussing it with Wyatt made it okay.

Willow eventually heard the call of Mother Nature and excused himself to the restroom. Willow took his time. He let the water run as he fixed his hair. When he finally came out, he saw that in the five minutes he had been in the bathroom, the population of P3 had vanished. Willow felt his powers recognize a matching set of powers. Willow knew it was best to avoid those powers. He sighed, today just wasn't his day.

.o0o.

Ava was angry and this time she knew it wasn't because of others around her. Ava grew up on the streets with the occasional foster home. She had been in more fights then half these demons and should have realized someone was following her and Melinda, who had decided to go to the movies. Ava hated feeling of helplessness and that is exactly what she felt now. She and Melinda sat back to back, their wrist securely tied together. Both girls had a dirty canvas bag over their heads to obstruct their view.

But both girls could easily recognize Chris and Wyatt's voices as they were pushed in. Ava waited until the door closed.

"Chris, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Wyatt's here too." Chris answered.

Ava reached out and put a thought into Chris and Wyatt's head. _'Chris, our feet our tied, but if you and Wyatt can manage to stand and get the bags off your heads, maybe you can use your telekinesis.'_

Wyatt and Chris both stood together, not needing words to be perfectly in sync with each other. Chris felt Wyatt bend over, and he easily rode on his back till he could flip himself over and the two would, in the process lose the bags that covered their heads. When all was said and done, Chris easily used his telekinesis to remove the bags from Melinda's and Ava's heads.

At that exact time a carbon copy of Willow wearing a dark purple leather jacket and a black turtle neck sweater, his legs were adorned in a pair of black bell-bottoms that had purple stitching.

"Hello, kitten." He nodded to Melinda, "It is so good to get clothes on my back again, instead of forcing illusions into the mind of my host. You know if you hadn't opened his mind to me, I never would have manifested, He guarded his favorite trait well. I was able to narrow it down, but it was hard to discover his favorite trait, as when I look in the mirror I see my true reflection."

Melinda sat shocked, "No."

"Now, I guess it's time for me prepare, after all, I need to have a ceremony to sacrifice you." The copy-cat smiled.

.o0o.

Willow stared at the book that had the symbol of the Charmed ones. Willow had been trying to grab the book to help his friends, but the book didn't allow him near it. Willow knew that the spirits of every Halliwell witch were keeping it away from him. Willow had to focus on Wyatt in order to keep calm. Willow finally looked at the book. Making one last reach for it, and cursing when it flew away he finally cried out.

"Damn-it, listen up!" His eyes went to the ceiling, "Right now, your daughter and sons are trapped in hell and I need to find a way to get to them, so do whatever you have to do and let me touch the book!"

The book looked like it was at war with itself. That is until Willow actually heard the conversation.

"I am not letting my children die because we won't allow him to touch the Book!" Piper Halliwell the former owner of P3 hissed at a group of older women. Her older sister Prue stood by her side, as did her younger two sisters and Melinda Warren.

"Um, hi?"

"What if he is masking his evil." Melinda turned and looked at him when Penelope suggested it.

"No, he is not faking good, he struggles with the Darkness, much like Wyatt does, but he is not evil, besides he is family." Willow's eyes bugged as did the other occupants of the room.

"Marriage of powers." Melinda explained quickly seeing most looks change from shock to disgust, "His powers recognized something in Chris's and Ava's. Much like Ava's did with Melinda and Chris. The only thing needed now is a binding to the book."

"Oh!" Paige realized, "Like Phoebe's and Coop's!"

"Yes."

"Don't mean to interrupt but Wyatt, Chris, Ava, Melinda? Ring a bell?" The male in the room asked,

"Oh yes." Melinda smiled at him, "We'll allow you access to the book until the appropriate ceremony to bind you to it can be performed."

"Thank you." Willow grabbed the Book and exited the attic.

"No. Thank you, Charmed one, thank you." Came Melinda's reply once he was out of earshot, her fellow witches turned to her in shock.

"You mean?" Prue asked

"Yes. The Power of Three has been reconstituted once again." Melinda answered, "And I fear it is much too powerful for the world, let alone for them. I just hope that the Pentad that is born out of this is weaker then the last."

.o0o.

Ava was on the table and Wyatt and Chris where sitting on the side tied together and Melinda was behind the Mage in a cage. The Mage was holding a knife above Ava's chest. Ava sat was trying to break through her restraints vigorously. The ground started to shake throwing the copy cat off his task.

The stone doors of the large ceremony chamber were thrown open and a wildly powerful wind blew through the chamber. When the group of supernatural peoples looked up they saw the real and genuine redheaded witch. The copy of Willow smirked.

"Black on black, that's hard to pull off." He said

"Not really." Willow's arm flew out and a powerful gust forced Willow .2 against the wall. Willow walked forward the angry fire was visible in his eyes. "Mage of looks just as mine, feel yourself pull you back like twine. Relieve my powers here and be altered, and be sent back under now conquered."

A deep emerald green swirl of lights flew out of the Mages chest and the mage's features shifted back into his original features. As soon as the lights dispersed into nothing the mage burst into flames. Willow stood at the top of the stairs that led down into the chamber. He looked at the four witches in the room and then rode wind currents down to them. He freed Melinda and her brothers by forcing spikes of rocks to cut their ropes or in Melinda's case break the lock on her cage. He then turned to Ava and smiled.

"Well that was simple." He then looked at the locks on the leather cuffs, "Melinda can you petrify the locks?"

"Yes, easily." Melinda touched the four locks and as soon as she moved to the next, Willow would crush the new earth with his power. Willow turned to Chris and sheepishly smiled,

"Well, I've been out of the loop for a while. I need to be refreshed on somethings."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody!

I know, I know! I've been a bad, bad boy! I have spent the last few YEARS-oh god that felt terrible to say-attempting to continue the stories I have written that I have already posted. And finally I have realized why I can't continue them. And so it is with excitement and hope and a brand new year that I inform you all that I will be rewriting. Salvaging every story, but reworking them into a much more adult fashion, with a more mature outcome.

I hope you will all be patient with me in this process and I am hopeful that my fans, no, rather my friends will stick with me just a slight longer.

On another note I am seeking betas! Anyone interested simply pm me and we can talk details and fandoms.

Now I am kicking of these rewrites with a new story in the Doctor Who Universe. This story is currently untitled and involves the Doctor in his "last days." As I write this story and send it off to my beta, for every two chapters I will have rewritten three chapters of another story.

Once again thank you for bearing with me and thank you for your companionship, your support and your love.

Yours Truly and Forever,

SpikeXander'sDrink


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone,

So I am proud to announce that I have completely reworked of my personal favorite fan fictions. Slaying Forks: Bella's Becoming is now entitled simply _**Bella. **_I am super pumped to announce this world, and write this. It is turning out very much unexpected, for even me. And I **never**thought I would ever ship anyone but Bella and Edward, or Edward and the entire male cast of Twilight. But it happened.

This story is a Crossover Universe in which Bella is a Vampire Slayer. Before she came to Forks she was an active slayer in Phoenix. Training at a "Girl's School," which was set up by Buffy, and the New Council. Now I know what happened in the BtVS comics, and this is not going to be cannon to that. This takes place around a month before Bella is set to marry Edward.

I encourage you all to set me up as one of your author alerts. And head on over to _**"Bella," **_as soon as I post it and you get a chance. I am midway through the first chapter and have the entire story outlined already, I am open to small suggestions, and I will answer all questions, even if they don't pertain to this particular fiction, or any of my fictions.

Now I did say I was attempting to avoid O/C's but I think I found a good balance, between Bella the Slayer, Bella the girl, and Bella the friend, through my O/Cs. I am excited to introduce one particular O/C from Bella's own childhood.

I hope to really draw attention to Bella's different reactions then that of Faith's, Buffy's or any other Slayer we've seen in the Buffyverse.

_With love, passion and hope,_

_Spikexander'sdrink_


End file.
